new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hammer Man Ghostal/Smash Bros. Lawl: My best to worst
Everyone has been doing a list like this, so I decided to do one too. I am also including some of the minor Lawls as well. Explanations will be here later. Original (Chincherrinas) 1. Weird Al 2. The King 3. IM Meen 4. Dr. Robotnik 5. Mama Luigi 6. Billy Mays 7. Gaston 8. Frollo 9. Best Hercules 10. Nostalgia Critic 11. AVGN 12. Tommy Wiseau 13. J. Jonah Jameson 14. Hank Hill 15. Toon Dr. Wily 16. Toon Bison 17. Toon Guile 18. Mary 19. Ib 20. Irate Gamer 21. Madotsuki 22. Don Ramon 23. Zoolander 24. Haruhi 25. New Hercules 26. Leonidas 27. Panty and Stocking 28. Aya 29. Nicolas Cage 30. Jaime Maussan 31. Scanty and Kneesocks 32. Downfall Hitler 33. Yomika 34. Carlos Trejo 35. Codec Snake YTPGuy17 1. SpongeBob 2. Patrick Star 3. Wreck-It Ralph 4. Dark Helmet 5. Bill Nye 6. CD-i Link 7. Morshu 8. CD-i Ganon 9. CD-i Mario 10. Toon Dr. Mario 11. Ophelia Chill 12. 9-Volt 13. Smosh 14. Cosmo 15. Genesis Michael Jackson (The moves were only based on the Genesis game, making it a limited moveset.) 16. Annoying Orange ARL Note: The TF2 characters are judged from the "Meet The" videos. 1. Inspector Gadget 2. Willy Wonka 3. Heavy 4. Scout 5. Spy 6. Engineer 7. AOSTH Sonic 8. Demoman 9. Medic 10. Sniper 11. Soldier 12. Michael Jordan 13. Pyro Lawl X 1. Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham (GWDLGEAH) 2. Plankton 3. Abridged Marik 4. Abridged Kaiba 5. Robbie Rotten 6. Mr. Bean 7. Zim 8. Stewie 9. Senator Armstrong 10. Lemongrab 11. Gordon Ramsay 12. Karl Pilkington 13. Game Grumps (Egoraptor and Danny Sexbang) 14. Scott Pilgrim 15. Michael Rosen 16. Peridot 17. Mabel 18. Tomo Takino 19. Trip 20. Yuno 21. Hitoshi 22. Deadpool 23. Sora 24. Pinkie Pie (Not an MLP fan.) 25. Fluttershy (See Pinkie Pie.) 26. Ruby Rose (I haven't watched too much RWBY.) 27. Angry German Kid (AGK) 28. Stinkmeaner 29. Konata 30. Jen Matterson 31. Serph Lawl Nova 1. 60's Batman 2. Toon K. Rool 3. Toon DK 4. 60's Spider-Man 5. Toon/BitF Waluigi 6. Vince Offer 7. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 8. Samuel L. Jackson 9. Katie Tiedrich 10. Perry the Platypus 11. Captain N and the N-Team (Mega Man, Kid Icarus, and Simon Belmont) 12. Yzma and Kronk 13. ASDF Guy 14. Star Butterfly 15. Timmy's Dad 16. Worst Hercules 17. Dipper 18. Toon Guybrush 19. Sheldon Cooper 20. Jade Harley 21. Elsa 22. CD-i Zelda 23. John Di Micco Smash Lawler/Kirb-Star 1. CD-i Ganon 2. Missingno 3. Etemon 4. Diglett Lawl MAD 1. Jafar 2. Mormon Jesus 3. Movie Bison 4. UDK/Best Marisa 5. Gay Luigi 6. Linkara 7. Sabrina Skunk 8. Van Darkholme (Not a fan of his source material.) Lawl Beatdown 1. Dan Backslide 2. Mama Umbridge 3. Watts and Rosalene 4. Homestar Runner 5. Strong Bad 6. Frisk 7. Viola 8. Psycho Dad 9. Karkat Vantas 10. Matt 11. Tom 12. Edd 13. Markiplier 14. John Egbert 15. Stephen Quire (His source material limits his potential) Thow Some Lawl Back At Em 1. Melies Moon 2. Walrus Grandpa 3. Dr. Nick Laslowicz 4. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan 5. Bluster Kong 6. 60's Moomintroll 7. Hulk Hogan 8. Waligie 9. Only Disturbing Effect In Most Haunted (ODEMH) Lawl Nitro 1. Retardgamer 2. Rainbow Dash (Not an MLP fan.) Lawl What If... (ThatCheesyBastard) 1. Larry the Cucumber 2. Rick and Morty 3. Actual Sloth 4. Inori Aizawa 5. Brad 6. Caddicarus 7. Rolf 8. Kaminashi Nozomi 9. Starbomb Link 10. Tito Dick 11. Smol Nozomi 12. GIR (Nothing against him, I just find him to work better as an assist trophy.) L-NEO (Memer Jones) 1. Yamamura 2. SiIvaGunner 3. Shovel Knight 4. Hexagon 5. Jyushimatsu Lawl Demic (DemicStudios) 1. Oro/Yee 2. Sabitsuki Smashstation Lawl Stars (Melted Sherbet) 1. Dunkey 2. Newmaker 3. Serval 4. Jupiter Lawl Zero (Myself) 1. Headmaster Galvatron 2. Space Ghost Lawl Matrics Alpha and Omega (Mr. Matrics) 1. Urotsuki Lawl Quartz (Dolly Spiral) 1. Anjelo 2. Mimi Laaaaawl (TheMrL01) 1. Mario Head Battle For Lawl Island (Mike Best) 1. Chuck the Clucker 2. Fiery Lawl D.C. (DullCreations) 1. PissedOffAngryGamer 2. ProtonJon Lawl Starstruck (g33k_d4sh) 1. Soos Lawl Minus (CrappyLawlerDevice) 1. The Real Doom Lawl's Peak Academy (David Rycan) 1. Paper Mario (Although he comes from a Nintendo game, the moveset made the concept work in Lawl.) 2. Jaiden 3. Henry Stickmin Lawl WAVE (Whimpy Villager) 1. Bosko 2. Quick and Flupke 3. Mokey Lawl Galaxy (John Mitchell) 1. Somari 2. Generator Rex 3. Hacked Sonic 4. Jenny/XJ-9 Lawl Liquid Crystal 1. Bootleg Pikachu (The remade moveset is perfect for him, since it focuses on what made the bootleg games stand out rather than trying to represent everything that was related to bootlegs) 2. Xander Mobus / The Announcer 3. Best SpongeBob 4. John Madden 5. Lapis Lazuli 6. Board James 7. Toon Q-Bert 8. Terezi 9. 80's Nickelodeon Pinball 10. Mindy 11. Vault Boy 12. Poppy 13. Dynamite Headdy 14. Pitfall Larry 15. Flowey 16. Mira 17. Weegee 18. Undyne 19. ZALGO 20. Toon Reitanna Senshin 21. MS Paint Guy 22. Magikarp 23. Best Pinkie Pie 24. 83/87 Victim (Not an FNAF fan.) 25. Marionette (See above.) 26. Golden Freddy (Same as previous two.) Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC 1. Mr. Krabs 2. Goomba Lawl of the Dead 1. Best Magneto 2. Papyrus and Sans 3. Best Xavier 4. Indiana Jones 5. Lemongrab 6. Joker Nicholson 7. Javert 8. Bill Cipher 9. Peridot 10. Silva 11. Sir Pokon de Joy 12. Dross 13. Darkpokon 14. Marcianito 15. MC Dinero 16. Ciego que en realidad ve 17. Coballita Mix 18. Epic Gamer Category:Blog posts